


i can't pretend

by odst



Series: maybe we'll meet again [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon, F/M, Project Freelancer, carolina's POV, freelancer break-in, prequel to like a blown out candle, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odst/pseuds/odst
Summary: “Damn it, York!”She hopes that he knows he’s not stopping her from going after Texas.





	i can't pretend

Carolina can’t help but feel bitter. Tex had taken the top of the leaderboard from her, had taken countless missions, was the one in the spotlight, & then she’d left with York. Carolina couldn’t _believe_ York would’ve gone with her, especially after Texas attacked Wyoming & tried to steal his AI, his equipment.

If anyone was going to be hunting down Texas, it’d be her. She’d make _sure_ she was the one to do so. She didn’t give a damn what her father said- he owed her that much.

“Intruder alert. intruder alert. Breach in Security. Level Zero.” F.I.L.S.S.’ voice interrupts the conversation she had been having with the Counselor & her father.

“It’s the Resistance.” She says firmly, & her father rolls his eyes.

“No, it’s Agent Texas. & her damn partner in crime.” The second sentence twists Carolina’s gut, & she feels sick. _York._

“We should get back to the lab. Director, we must follow protocol.” The Counselor says smoothly, & takes his absence. Her father glances in his direction, before turning back to her.

“Carolina, look at me.” She briefly thinks of all the times he’s said that to her. All the times before this damn project, before he’d withdrawn & she’d been left alone. “You know what needs to be done.”

“I do.” She says, swallowing, but swallowing feels like such a challenge. Carolina’s feeling a bit restless, it’s going to be her & Texas. One last fight, she’d make sure of it.

“Then do it.” With that, her father walks away, leaving her standing on the bridge.

She’s going to end this, she thinks. She directs Eta to access the system & find the location of the intruders, while Iota’s to power her equipment up. Carolina’ll need all the time she can get to face off against Texas.

Eta tells her there’s one of them in a hallway closer to her, & the other is nearly halfway across the ship. Carolina figures she’ll let the AIs figure out which is which, & sprints off to the farthest one. She’s cut short when the ship is fired upon, shaking under the impact. “Damn it, York!”

She turns around & sprints in the opposite direction, heading to the control room that’s marked to have him in it.

His marker disappears for a moment as Eta & Iota focus on her equipment, & it reappears a moment later farther into the room, & Eta displays the directions to his location on her HUD, as if she didn’t know the ship well enough.

She’s closing in on his position when she starts to float- he’d disengaged the artificial gravity. _Motherfucker._

Carolina kicks herself off the wall, & uses her environment to her advantage. She passes by some struggling soldiers, but ignores them as York’s marker grows closer. She manages to make her way down the lift, getting her plasma rifles in hand, & lands on the lift.

York walks out of the shadows, shotgun lowered, & puts it on his back. She’s got her plasma rifles ready, & trained on him. She hopes he knows that what was once between them was nothing now, & that he knows he’s not stopping her from going after Texas.


End file.
